Regarding Reincarnated Into A God
by Xover Only
Summary: Maybe it was his stupid dying wish which had resulted in his current situation but, while the blond only wanted to have ramen to eat everyday and lazing around. Now that he had become Heaven's Second God, he would make sure to try his best at it. Which is to ended the long lasting Great War and bring about peace.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I have another idea with me again so... please bear with it.**

 **Author's Note: This story took place back in the Great War and so, it had plenty of OC and some DxD Characters might appear to be OOC so... you have been warned!**

 **Genre: Romance, Supernatural, Fantasy, Violence, War, Politics, etc**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

 **Regarding Reincarnated Into A God**

 **Chapter 1: Uzumaki Naruto & The Seven Heavens**

* * *

*Stamp*

*Stamp*

*Stamp*

*….*

*BOOM*

"HOW THE HELL DID MY LIFE TURN INTO THIS?" Shout out a young man in his early twenties as he slammed both hands on the golden desk before him. The force behind that simple action was so strong that shockwave could be felt all around Heaven. With bloodshot eyes and a vein bulging on his forehead, the blond man glared at the tall pile of completed paperwork on his right, then shifted his eyes on an even taller pile of uncompleted paperwork on his left.

Oh how he wanted to burn all those things into ashes, sealed it into a sealing scroll and then burnt it into ashes again to end the nightmare called paperwork. A cold glint appeared in his blue eyes as his right hand lit up in bright orange flames. With an emotionless face and a cold smile, the man brought his flaming hand closer to the pile of uncompleted paperwork….

"Father, what happened?" The huge double door leading to his office was suddenly pushed open and come in a beautiful girl in her early twenties. Or it would be more accurate to call her a beautiful angel with 12 pure white wings on her back. But even without those wings, she would still be hailed as an angel or even a goddess due to her supreme beauty.

Long, curly blond hair flowing down her back and big beautiful emerald eyes shining with intelligent, her pretty face was on full display as her hair split into two separate long bangs, going down to a little past her chest. As the most beautiful angel in Heaven, one of the most beautiful beings in all three worlds, she possessed a body so perfect it would put various goddesses and those who called themselves beautiful into shame.

Milky white skin so perfect that it reflected the sunlight, a pair of perfectly large breasts but not so large that it seemed unnatural on her beautiful figure with slim waist, flat stomach, long, slender legs, and a full, enticing buttock. Her body didn't have even a bit of useless fat, not even a speck of imperfection could be found on her. It was as if the girl was created with the concept of beautiful and perfect.

The sudden appearance of the beautiful angel made the blond man sitting behind the golden table to look at her, his flaming hand returned to normal, leaving behind no trace of burning. The moment his shining blue eyes landed on the beautiful angel, in his vision, just above the girl, a white board that was only visible to him popped up.

* * *

 **[Name: Gabriel**

 **Race: Angel – 1** **st** **Generation Seraph**

 **Job: God's Personal Maid**

 **Title: The Most Beautiful Angel**

 **Leadership: B- Rank**

 **Might: A+ Rank**

 **Intelligence: A Rank**

 **Politics: B Rank**

 **Charm: EX Rank**

 **Technique: B Rank**

 **Abilities: Light Magic S Rank**

 **Holy Magic S Rank**

 **Inspiring Presence A Rank**

 **Special Skill: As Green As Grass B Rank**

 **Affection: 80 – The other party regards you as someone important to her.**

 **Loyalty: Very High Loyalty**

* * *

"Gabriel?" The man called out, a gentle smile appeared on his face as he gazed at the beautiful angel before him in her maid outfit. Worry was evident on her face as she looked around the throne room, searching for any sign of having an intruder. His action earlier must have made her think that he was fighting against an unknown assassin from an unknown faction.

"Are you ok, Father?" Gabriel asked gently.

"I'm fine, Gabriel. It's just that the amount of paperwork made me a little tired." The blonde man answered as he leaned back onto his golden throne. Hearing the answer, Gabriel's curious eyes shifted upon the tall pile of uncompleted paperwork and couldn't help but wryly smiled. Ever since her new father, Uzumaki Naruto, appeared out of nowhere and took control of Heaven, he had completely changed the way Heaven operated. Because of that, the amount of work he and his subordinates, including her, had to do, had greatly increased.

Recreating the old, unstable Holy System, reconstructing Heaven, building diplomatic relationship with others faction, fighting Devils and Fallen Angel, gaining trust from the former's god child, creating new angels, etc…

Gabriel knew that father was under a lot of stress since his amount of work was massive and she wanted to help him. But unfortunately, even though officially, she was his personal maid and adjutant, she was also in charge of reconstructing Heaven while her brother, Michael was busy leading the Heaven's Army. The amount of work she had to do was also tremendous.

"Father…" Gabriel muttered helplessly while holding the edge of her white skirt tightly, feeling frustrated because she couldn't do anything but watch her father continued pushing himself.

"I'm fine, Gabriel. How is the reconstruction of the First and Second Heaven?" The young man now identified as Naruto asked while looking at another paper on his table. Honestly, he didn't need to ask since he could just observe the reconstruction directly by using his God's Privilege. But seeing Gabriel in such deep thought, he immediately knew that the girl was probably thinking about how helpless she was since she couldn't help him relieve his stress.

A warm smile made its way to Naruto's face. As much as he hated paperwork, he wouldn't force Gabriel to push herself too hard to help him. She wasn't his biological daughter nor was she his creation, but Gabriel was the first 1st Generation Seraph to support him when he had just taken control of Heaven, his first adjutant before Eden replaced her and become his right hand. Gabriel had wormed her way into his heart, becoming an irreplaceable person in his now immortal life.

He wouldn't want her to shoulder the nightmare called paperwork in his stead. As much as he hated working with a bunch of white paper, he wouldn't push this responsibility on Gabriel, or any of his others child.

"Yes, Father. The reconstruction is going well. The dimensional barrier on the First Heaven has been rebuilt and upgraded with the blessing of Michael-niisama. About the reconstruction of Second Heaven that had been destroyed in the last invasion…" Gabriel continued to report as she was ordered to while Naruto silently listened to her with his eyes closed and a faint smile on his face. He knew it must be her abilities **Inspiring Presence A Rank** and **Charm EX Rank** in effect that made him feel better the more he talked to her, but even so, Naruto didn't mind.

Those passive skills were always in effect, to sum it up, they were a part of Gabriel, without even one of them, Gabriel wouldn't be Gabriel.

A little more than an hour passed, Gabriel who had finished her report, smiled beautifully at her father and excused herself. If she wanted to help him, then she needed to take good care of herself first, only when she had finished her own workload that she could relieve the stress of her father.

While smiling softly, Gabriel walked out of the spacious throne room and disappeared in the white light at the entrance. When Gabriel's figure had completely disappeared, Naruto let out a heavy sigh. A smile appeared on his face as he summoned the stamp that only he could hold into his hand again. A cold glint appeared in his eyes as he glared at the pile of uncompleted paperwork as if it was his strongest enemy, his nemesis.

"It's good to see you all fired up, Naruto-sama…" A cold as ice voice rang through the throne room as a figure slowly materialized next to Naruto. The Seventh Heaven was a sacred place and Naruto's throne room was built in it. Surrounded by various defensive barrier that it would be almost impossible to break it even for the like of Michael, all kind of teleportation was cut off in this place. Even if Michael was here, he would still be forced to walk out of the Seventh Heaven first before teleporting somewhere else.

But obviously, as the very owner of this place and Heaven, Naruto could freely teleport himself out and in the throne room with just a single thought. Aside from him, there were only two more persons he granted them the right to do so. One was his former adjutant Gabriel and the other was his current adjutant and right hand, Eden.

As his adjutant, his right hand and his spokesperson, Gabriel and Eden were his most trusted personnel. Naruto granted them the right to teleport out and in the Throne Room so that they wouldn't need to walk from the Sixth Heaven to the Seventh Heaven every time they wanted to meet him. The reason Gabriel walked out of his Throne Room first before teleporting back to the Sixth Heaven was because she was no longer his adjutant. It's not that Naruto took away her right to freely teleport out and in the Throne Room but rather, Gabriel herself refrained from doing so out of respect for him and Eden. Unless absolutely necessary, she would only teleport to the Seventh Heaven before walking inside.

Slowly, the figure of a young, beautiful woman in her early twenties materialized next to Naruto. She has long platinum hair which flowed down to the end of her back, just above her butt, a V-shape fringe covered her forehead and several shoulder-length bangs framing the right side of her face, covering her ear. On the left side of her head, just above her left ear, Eden done her hairs into multiple small braids intertwined together into the shape of a flower. One short, neck-length bang flowing down the left side of her face from the top of her head but not covering her ear or the small beauty mark below her left eye.

The young woman wrapped herself in white military uniform which consisted of a long-sleeve white coat which had two rows of golden buttons on the front and crimson red details including her shoulder epaulettes. Along with that, Eden wore a white short skirt also with red details, a pair of thigh-high dark grey socks and a pair of knee-high white boot. All in all, Eden's appearance gave off the feeling of a strict and responsible military general which wasn't really far off the mark.

"It's good to see you all fire up, Naruto-sama, here is another load of paperwork for you." As soon as the words got out of Eden's enticing pink lips, Naruto froze, his previous determination vanished without a trace.

*Boom*

Naruto slammed his head onto the surface of the golden desk before him, shaking the entire Throne Room. A small trickle of golden blood could be seen flowing out of his forehead. Unlike Gabriel who would undoubtedly cry out loud with a teary face if she saw her father in such a state, Eden had gotten used to it and thus, only smiled indifferently.

"Burn it…" Naruto muttered depressingly, just when he thought that with Gabriel's encouragement, he could finish his current workload, Eden just had to appear out of nowhere and brought him another.

"It's impossible, Naruto-sama. After you burnt the previous stack of paperwork last month, Michael-sama had used a huge sum of gold took from Heaven's Treasury to change all the normal paper we use into paper made from Yggdrasil's Wood which is indestructible and recyclable." Eden calmly answered as she watched her father, creator and master further slumped into depression. To outsider, Naruto was known as the 2nd God of Heaven, having immense power and wisdom, an out of reach being that was no weaker than the Old God. But only a few people knew that the so call Heaven's Invincible Existence also had a lazy and hopeless side in him. It was pretty funny and hilarious to see a man that could easily destroy an entire race or civilization utterly defeated with no way to counter by a pile of paper.

"Why don't you use [Omnipresence] to summon several clones to help you, Naruto-sama?"

"Ah, those traitors… The last time I summon them, they destroyed themselves after cursing me for having them do paperwork. They even threaten me to not summoning them for paperwork again, those damn traitors."

'Those damn traitors are also you in a sense, father…' Eden thought as she wryly smiled.

"Ah… How did my life turn into this…" Naruto muttered depressingly as he dragged himself back up. As much as he hated doing paperwork, it couldn't be left undone. Heaven was now in its recovering state, there were a lot of things he needed to do to prepare for the incoming Devil and the Fallen Angel. And so, with a deep sigh, the blond summoned his personal stamp again and resumed his works. Eden dutifully stood by his side, serving him teas and assisted him if needed.

* * *

 **I'm still inexperienced so your review and honest thought were welcomed with opened arms.**

 **Please Favorite and Follow the story if you found it to your liking and Review if you had anything to say.**

 **This Chapter is pretty short since it was the first, but I will make it better in Chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, guys. This is a late update but at last, it comes.**

 **Honestly speaking, I was dumbfounded when opening my browser and saw this story receiving such positive reactions. Thank you all, guys.**

 **Don't worry about the OCs. I won't put them in without a reason. And at the very, very least, they are different individuals with their own personality, not one character with multiple names.**

 **Genre: Romance, Supernatural, Fantasy, Violence, War, Politic, etc**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

 **Regarding Reincarnated Into A God - Emergence Arc**

 **Chapter 2: Preparing The Stage**

* * *

It had been a little over one month since the last large battle which had resulted in the dead of God for the Angels Faction and the sacrifice of The Four Satans for the Devil Faction. The Fallen Faction had only suffered minor loss and was now dominating the Great War. In Grigori, a strategy meeting between all the high standing Fallen Angels was being held at the moment and the reason for that was… a sudden movement from the Devil Faction.

"So, you want a temporary alliance between us to eliminate Heaven once and for all?" Azazel, leader of the Fallen Faction and a former Seraph asked while scratching his chin like he was seriously pondering the idea. Sitting on his throne at the head of a long table, he was a handsome man in his late twenties with black hair, golden bangs and a black goatee under his chin. His small eyes were golden in color and weren't fully open, giving the impression that he wasn't really focus or interested. Wrapped comfortably around his body was a crimson coat which was left unbuttoned, showing his average build. On his back were twelve black-feathered wings.

Earlier this morning, a female devil had suddenly appeared inside Grigori saying that she came with a message from the Four New Satans. Immediately after that, Azazel had called for a strategy meeting and as he expected, the Devil wanted his cooperation in the next large scale battle against the Angel.

After the last battle, the Angel Faction had suffered a critical blow by losing their God along with a huge part of their army thanks to the silent cooperation between the Fallen and the Devil. For a good amount of time, the Angels had been dominating almost every battlefield in the Great War thanks to their endless numbers and sky high morale. By God's command, they weren't afraid of dying because to them, dying for God's sake was the reason for their existence.

But now that God, their creator, had been slain, the Angels had forever lost their momentum. There would be no way for them to create a new Angel to fill up the empty slot the previous one left and there would also be no reason for them to throw their life away on the battlefield anymore. For the Angels, God was everything so now that they had lost him, they had also lost everything. They were now like a snake with its head cut, making them the perfect target for the upcoming battle.

And as Azazel had expected, the Devil Faction thought so too. However, something wasn't right. The female devil standing before him wasn't the Devil who had contacted him last time. Usually, isn't it better to send someone familiar with the other side to have a better ground during negotiation?

Looking at the female devil before him with analyzing eyes, Azazel furrowed his eyebrows in thought. She was a very beautiful devil with platinum silver hair flowing down her back and a pair of unnerving blood red eyes. Her breasts were big and her waist slim, her body was so gorgeous and perfect that Azazel unconsciously compared her to Gabriel, who he saw as the most beautiful woman in the world. She was wearing a black military uniform with gold details on it along with a pair of black, thigh-high stockings and black boots. Her appearance wasn't a problem. In fact, Azazel wanted to have a nice time with her but the dangerous and mystery air she exuded… he couldn't just ignore it. Azazel heightened his senses, he could feel an immense amount of dark energy slowly moving inside her but that alone shouldn't be enough for him, a former Seraph, to feel threatened.

"I can tell that you are a very powerful devil, so why have not I heard about you until now? A powerful devil who is also a drop-dead beauty isn't someone I can forget." Azazel asked as he leaned back onto his throne and looked straight into the devil's blood red eyes. They were like an abyss, endless and unfathomable. A slight smile appeared on her face as the female devil lightly lowered herself toward him.

"It's regretful but, of course, you have not heard about me, Azazel-sama. I have not participated in any battlefield after all. My father wouldn't let me since I was still a young, naïve devil... But..." She answered, her voice lowered as she went on until it was merely a whisper but Azazel could still hear it clearly. He could feel the anger in her voice, the silent rage in her eyes and the deep hatred in her immense power which was starting to affect her surrounding. The female devil gripped her right hand tightly which was still put on her chest as a way to control her emotions.

"…That naïve and young me has died one month ago. My father has been killed by those lowly Angels. I will avenge him and I will never stop until I have hunted all those angels down, with my own hands." She said, her voice shook a little due to the anger but her intention was made clear. The murderous intent in her eyes combined with the determined expression on her beautiful face caused even Azazel to unconsciously gulp and sweat a bit. The others high ranking Fallen Angels in the room was also no better as they all turned pale at the female devil's tremendous power and hatred.

"I understand. But we need some times to discuss this matter together. Do you mind waiting outside?" Azazel said calmly after taking in a deep breath. The female devil politely smiled before lightly lowered herself and turned around to leave.

"By the way, what is your name?" Azazel asked, only just remembered that he hadn't asked the devil for her name. Normally, he wouldn't ask about it since he would just forget about them anyway, but the woman before him was different. She was one of a few being who could make him feel threatened and they were very few in number. The fact that he wasn't even aware of her existence on the enemy side made Azazel uncomfortable.

"Forgive my impoliteness and inappropriate manner, Azazel-sama. I shall now properly introduce myself." The female devil turned around and bowed once more before she straightened her back and stood proudly in front of Azazel and his colleagues.

"My Father is Satan Lucifer, The Morningstar and I'm his daughter, Valencia Lucifer." She said and slightly smiled as if she was enjoying the shock looks that appeared on Azazel's and the Fallen Angels's face when they heard her heritage. Slightly lowered herself once more time, Valencia turned around and walked out of the high-class room used for this strategy meeting, ignoring the still in shock Fallen Angels.

Azazel took in a deep breath and rubbed his temple when the Lucifer devil was no longer inside the room. He hadn't thought that his old friend's daughter would go to Grigori herself to negotiate the temporary alliance. Now that he thought about it, it might be her father's blood inside her that had made him feel threatened just by talking. The old Lucifer was scary, his daughter must be so too.

"So, what do you guys think?" He asked, leaning back onto his throne and relaxed as he waited for the responses of his comrades. Currently, all of Grigori's leaders were gathered inside this small room. Aside from the familiar face of Kokabiel, Baraqiel and Shemhazel, there were also Amaros, Sahariel, Penemue and Tamiel, who were usually absent from strategy meetings.

"Can't believe that the Devil Faction sent someone that important to Grigori…" Shemhazai said. He was a young man in his twenties with chin-length silver hair and small purple eyes.

"Unlike last time, maybe, they are more desperate for our cooperation. Ever since the last battle the tide of the Great War has changed. We Fallen are now dominating both the Devil and the Angel with sky-high morale and number after all." Next to Shemhazai, a tall man with long black hair, blood red eyes and pointy ears who look to be in his thirties said with a satisfied smile on his face. He was Kokabiel, the highest ranking General in Grigori and also, the most bloodthirsty Fallen Angel.

"I suggest accepting the proposal and wipe out Heaven. After that, we will turn on the Devil and eliminate their main army there, thus ending the war with our victory." He continued with an excited smile on his face. The thought of losing or the Devil betraying them on the battlefield never crossed his mind.

"While I don't really like Kokabiel's idea, I thinking accepting this temporary alliance is the best course of action to take. Now is the perfect opportunity to eliminate the Angel Faction once and for all. After that we would be able to entirely focus on the Devil Faction. Strategically and logically, we should accept the alliance… However, destroying Heaven really left a bad taste in my mouth…" A muscular man sitting on Shemhazai's right said with his eyes closed in though. He was Baraqiel, one of the three highest ranking Fallen Angels in Grigori along with Shemhazai and Azazel. At the mention of destroying Heaven, all the Fallen Angels presented san Kokabiel adopted a difficult expression.

Even though they had fallen from grace, they were once Angel and Heaven would forever be a home to them… even though the owner of that home didn't really like them.

The meeting went on for about an hour. Throughout the meeting, Azazel didn't actively discuss about anything. He just sit on his throne, looked at the face of his comrades and thought. From time to time, he would throw in his two scents if the discussion turned heated, but most of the time, Azazel just stayed silent. It's not that he wasn't interested or being lazy, it's just that he was busy contemplating.

Truly, the temporary alliance with the Devil to eliminate the Angel sounded good. Kokabiel's idea of betraying the Devil after that seemed good too, but… was destroying Heaven necessary? It was his former home, where he had enjoyed eons of peace with his brothers and sisters before his fall from grace. No matter what Azazel had turned into, he was still once a Seraph residing in The Fifth Heaven.

But… if he didn't destroy Heaven and the Angel Faction, not just him, but his comrades as well as all the Fallen Angel in Grigori and around the world would be in danger. Knowing Michael, he would most likely follow his father's teaching like a good boy he was and continued hunting them. Even though the first Seraph was kind, he wouldn't dare going against God's Teaching and forgave the Fallen just because the man was dead.

Azazel was a person who enjoyed peace and despised war. He hated the meaningless reason behind the Great War that God had started and the massive amount of blood that had been unnecessarily spilled because of it.

However, Azazel also knew that peace was the ultimate luxury that was paid with blood. To bring peace to the world and create a safe haven for the Fallen Angel, he needed to end the Great War. Because forcing a peace treaty was considered impossible and it would most likely, came back to bite him in the future, Azazel needed to completely crush both the Devil Faction and the Angel Faction to end the war.

And now was the perfect opportunity.

"For peace, for my brethren." Azazel whispered to himself, the heated discussion between the other leaders of Grigori totally engulfed his silent whisper.

* * *

'Valencia Lucifer' reappeared in a secluded area somewhere in the Underworld, far away from Grigory and the Devil's Capital Lucifaad. A satisfied smile could be seen on her beautiful and calm face as she remembered her previous encounter with Azazel – Leader of The Fallen Angel Side.

"You think you are smart, Azazel. But I'm better…" As soon as she said that, a soft white light enveloped her body and her form started to change. The pair of pitch black bat wings she had was replaced with 12 pairs of pure white wings usually seen on a Seraph and her long platinum hair automatically redone itself into its original state. As a flower was shaped on the left side of her head, just above her ear by multiple small braids intertwined together, the transformed woman opened her blood red eyes again.

She was none other than Eden, God's Adjutant and The First 2nd Generation Seraph.

"…because I'm Naruto-sama's creation." She finished proudly, almost arrogantly with a smile along with a tinge of pink on her cheeks before looking toward the North where Capital Lucifaad was located in. The platinum hair Seraph closed her eyes to concentrate on the image she was going to take before using her special skill **Transfiguration** **A Rank** once more time **.**

 **Transfiguration** , it was the special skill Eden was created with which allowed her to change her appearance and even energy to disguise as another. Unlike the transformation technique Naruto had showed her which was simply creating an illusion, **Transfiguration** allowed Eden to completely change into the person she desired. For example, she could easily turn into a Fallen Angel, having a Fallen's characteristics or turn into a Devil to have a Devil's characteristics and Evil Energy.

In other words, it was the perfect disguise.

A soft white light once again enveloped Eden's form and the transformation began. Her previously pure white wings were suddenly stained with a black color as black as the night sky and were also reduced by 4 in number. To avoid suspicious she would undoubtedly catch if a new fallen Seraph appeared, Eden had purposely reduced her wings down to only 8, making her a Dominion or a Throne at most.

It was possible to reduce her wings lower but doing so would take away the weight of her proposal to the Devil Faction. Just like how she had faked her identity as The Original Lucifer's daughter to appease the Fallen Angel Faction, Eden would now turn into a powerful Throne to deceive the devils. Doing so would make them think that the Fallen Angels were taking the temporary alliance seriously.

After some minor adjustments to her hair which was now tied into a high ponytail, Eden thought up a nice identity before an evil smile appeared on her pretty face.

"Now, let's the performance begin."

* * *

Naruto was currently, very frustrated. First, he was suddenly turned into a God by someone who claimed to be the Goddess of Creation, creator of the universe and the unlimited dimension. Then, that strange woman had also changed his life into, literally, a game and his first mission was to rescue a race, a faction that was being targeted by its two other enemies.

Now, Naruto was fine with his life being turned into a game and all because it was cool to some extent and having an S-ranked mission as his first kinda reminded him of the good old time. What made him frustrated was the fact that he was being led by the nose by that woman with no other way to resist and the situation on the Angel Faction wasn't as good as he had imagined. He had already thought up a plan that would possibly change the tide of the Great War but a problem had suddenly popped up when there was only 10 days left to prepare.

That was the lack of Military Power.

During the last battle, Heaven had suffered a crushing defeat, losing their sole God and a major part of their main army, leaving only a little more than 10000 angels left for the next battle. And that number was by no mean, enough to ensure their victory. The next battle was a very large one and according to Eden, who was doing espionage mission in the enemy's camp, their number exceeded 50000. More than that, the Fallen Faction had even dispatched Kokabiel and his special unit for this battle which just proved how serious they were. The Devil Faction was a little lacking in quality since they didn't have such well known veteran like Kokabiel in their rank but their number pretty much made up for it.

Heaven was going to fight against an army of more than 50000 Devils and Fallen Angels, elites included, in the next ten days, but there was no way for them to win with only 10000 Angels. Naruto had already judged that the next battle would only end with the complete annihilation of the allied army between the Devil and the Fallen or the Angel Army. To ensure victory in such a battle, they need at least twice the enemy's number but there was no way Naruto could create 90000 Angel in 10 days.

Even if he had begun creating Angel since his first day in Heaven, Naruto wouldn't have been able to. The Angel Gacha System which was the main tool used to create Angel could only manage 240 per day after all.

Without enough Military Power, Heaven would suffer another crushing defeat and be eliminated… or so it should have been but, Naruto wasn't going to give up just because the situation was against him. Even if he couldn't actively participate in the war because it would attract unwanted attention from other pantheons, Naruto was still confident that Heaven would emerge victorious in the next battle… don't get him wrong, the amount of sweats on his forehead wasn't due to mental stress, but the hot weather…

If Naruto had more information about this world like how strong a God was or what was other's thought about Heaven, he would have more freedom in his action. But unfortunately he didn't have such privilege. To achieve world peace that could be ruined if he showed the world his power, Naruto would restraint himself from actively participating. Manipulating from the background was still fine though and that was what he was going to do.

Back to Heaven's Military Power, if Naruto couldn't create 90000 Angels, he would only need to create a few Angels that was as strong as 90000. Quality over Quantity. The Angel Gacha System operated like how its name suggested. It created Angel randomly, mostly low-ranked for a reasonable price of 50000 Faith Energy and as long as Naruto poured in the necessary amount, it would continue creating more Angel. However, its limit was still only 240 per day.

To use that system to create a Seraph was unthinkable since the chance was less than 0,1% and knowing his luck, Naruto didn't think he would get another Eden out of it again. He had done it on a whim just to see how it worked, an overpowered Seraph specialized in espionage work and intelligence gathering being created was completely out of his expectation. Gabriel had also been dumbfounded to see a new Seraph appeared out of no where.

Because he couldn't count on his shit luck which had betrayed him many times, Naruto had decided to use another system called Special Angel Creation System. It was a separate system completely different from the Angel Gacha System which allowed him to create an Angel of desired rank with an enormous amount of Faith Energy.

Standing in front of a pure white, shining orb the size of a basketball which was hovering in the air, Naruto ran a hand through his spiky blond hair and let out a tired sigh. The seemingly ordinary orb before him was by no means ordinary since it was something the Goddess of Creation gave to the previous God and then, passed down onto him, The Second God.

 **Heaven's Sphere** was its name and like its name suggested, it was the heart of Heaven, the very thing that maintained the existence of this place. Created by the Goddess of Creation, nurtured by the Faith Energy of billions of humans for eons, this small orb had the ability to modify Heaven as its owner wanted. The Angel Gacha System and the Special Angel Creation System were also ones of its numerous abilities.

Looking at his right, Naruto could see Gabriel staring at the orb with eyes full of wonder and amazement. It was probably her first time seeing **Heaven's Sphere** which was located in the innermost location of the Seventh Heaven, far behind the **Heaven System**. The previous God had probably kept it a secret from his child since if Lucifer and his gangs knew about **Heaven's Sphere,** they would have aimed for it from the start.

"Special Angel Creation System." Ignoring the most beautiful angel for the time being, Naruto stretched out his arm to the orb and called out. It responded by shining brightly before a white board that was only visible to Naruto's **Divine Vision** appeared. On it was all the things he needed to know about the system before creating an Angel of his choice.

Naruto had already read it numerous times before so he paid it no mind and silently commanded it to go straight to the creation process. The white board broke into light particles at his command before assembling again, showing a simple customization screen. Since Naruto had already thought carefully about how he should customize the new Seraph, the process was finished silently and swiftly.

From Gabriel's point of view, she only saw her father looking into thin air and sighing for no reason since all of Heaven's Sphere abilities were only accessible by its owner, the girl couldn't see anything. But if she could, what she saw would be the basic setting of a new Seraph who would later become the nightmare of all those who opposed Heaven.

* * *

 **Rank: Seraph**

 **Main Aspect: War**

 **Secondary Aspect: Might**

 **Random Relating Aspect: X**

 **Leadership: Very High (20)**

 **Might: Very High (20)**

 **Intelligence: High (15)**

 **Politics: Very Low (-10)**

 **Charm: Random (0)**

 **Techinique: Low (-5)**

* * *

Rank was easy to understand, it decided the rank of the new angel and Naruto only hesitated a little because of the sky-high price before choosing Seraph. Next were aspects which would randomly decide the new angel's ability and skills. There were thousands of aspects but Naruto had chosen War and Might so that the new angel would be strong on their own while also having the ability to lead others.

By having their main aspect as War, the new angel would undoubtedly excel in War-related things such as strategy, tactic and reading the flow of battle. Taking Eden as an example, the platinum hair angel possessed a very high Intelligence stat which was SS, but during battle, she would only be considered wise at best. Sure, the girl had modified his plan somewhat and improved it to perfection but honestly speaking, she was only taking the best course of action based on the current situation.

Eden's main aspect was Deception, her secondary and random aspect were Wisdom and Sharp respectively. With her ability, the best she could do was leading others to her desired outcome, but if things didn't go according to her plan, Eden would be confused.

In war, the most important aspect was the ability to see underneath the underneath, which was the ability to not only taking the best course of action but also predicting the enemy's movement and prepared a counter beforehand. To put it simply, Naruto wanted an angel that could 'see the future'. Aside from that, another important point would be responsive speed. In a rapidly changing battle, the one who realized the change faster and moved accordingly would have the upper hand. By having War as their main aspect, Naruto thought that the new angel could have those ability and became a first class general.

Might was easy to understand. With it as their secondary aspect, the new angel was bound to be more powerful than a normal Seraph.

Creating an Angel needed three aspects but even with the Special Angel Creation System, Naruto could only choose 2 aspects while the third would be randomly created by the system. It was randomly chosen from thousands of aspect but since it was defaulted to be related to their main or secondary aspect, Naruto didn't mind. With War and Might, he had already created his desired Angel.

Next up was stats. If it was possible, Naruto would have set all 6 stats to Very High but unfortunately, it was impossible. Each Seraph only had 40 points to be distributed among 6 stats when created and with their Leadership and Might at Very High, Naruto had already spent up that amount. But because he couldn't let his future acting general have low intelligence which would be bad, Naruto had no way but to lower their Politic and Technique Stats. He didn't really care about appearance so Charm was put at random.

By the way, Eden's stats were all random since she was created with the Angel Gacha System but because Naruto couldn't find the courage within himself to leave it all to Lady Luck, he could only choose the most useful stat to have and discard the others.

Now that the customization was finished, Naruto silently commanded the system to continue to the next stage which was the confirmation stage. The price to create a customized Seraph was 5 billions Faith Energy while the amount he had left was only a little over 5,3 billions. To put it simply, he would be broke after this and the development of Heaven would need to be halted for some time too.

However, if they were to lose the upcoming battle, they would be no future for the Angel Faction and Heaven. And so, Naruto resolved himself before silently sending a confirmation message to **Heaven's Sphere.**

* * *

 **Yes, It's a god damn Cliffhanger. You will meet the new Seraph in Chap 3.**

 **This chapter still doesn't explain anything about how Naruto was turned into a God but don't worry. I don't forget it, just leaving it for later.**

 **Please Favorite and Follow the Story if you found it to your liking and Review if you have anything to say. Your honest thoughts and opinion are always welcomed.**

 **Eden's Stat Sheet.**

 **Name:** Eden

 **Gender:** Female

 **Race:** Angel – 2nd Generation Seraph

 **Job:** God's Adjutant

 **Title:** The First 2nd Generation Angel

God's Right Hand

The Hundred Faces Seraph

 **Leadership:** B Rank

 **Might:** A Rank

 **Intelligence:** SS Rank

 **Politics:** S Rank

 **Charm:** A Rank

 **Technique:** B Rank

 **Abilities:** Light Magic A+ Rank

Holy Magic A+ Rank

Speech S Rank

Natural Actor S Rank

Adjutant S Rank

 **Special Skill:** Transfiguration A Rank

 **Affection:** 85 (The other party loves you dearly)

 **Loyalty:** Very High


End file.
